


Morning drills

by AvandraTheMarySueSlayer



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: A tiiiiny bit of ship tease, Drabble, Exersice, Gen, Mages are lazy, Set in Siege of Dragonspear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer/pseuds/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer
Summary: Celebratory one-shot for Strangeness and Charm - Shadows of Amn reaching over 100 hits! Actually a small drabble based on the following prompt by is-a-prompt (Tumblr): “I did sit ups two days ago and my abs still hurt.”





	Morning drills

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I'm really active this week because I FINALLY finished proofreading Strangeness and Charm, and this one-shot was really short so it didn't take me long. I hope I'm not hogging the top spaces of AO3 too much! Also, I really really hope you enjoy this little piece of nonsense. It is set in Siege of Dragonspear, at Troll Claw Woods.

* * *

 

Cat let out a loud whistle after Skie kicked all the air out of Corporal Duncan and left him lying unconscious on the ground. The girl had an attitude, that much was undeniable. However, she was growing overconfident; skipping the morning drills would eventually impact her performance in combat. Cat did not need to be a Flaming Fist to know that lack of practice could lead the former rogue to her death. Not that it was any of her business. If finding a premature end at those woods, far away from home, made her happy, then it was not Cat's place to tell her to do otherwise. At least, she’d die after living the life she wanted for herself, instead of the one her father had tried to force on to her.

 

After Corporal Duncan came to, he and Corwin discussed the recent events and decided their next course of action. Cat volunteered to infiltrate the crusader camp next to Boareskyr Bridge. She knew there was a risk that someone identified Edwin, but perhaps if he went in disguise… After all, there were three spell casters with experience in alteration magic in her group, including himself. And it would not take that much convincing; the Red Wizard loved to complain about anything and everything, but if his life was in the line, he would surely cooperate.

 

Such were Cat’s musings when she heard the Corporal’s voice.

 

“Cat? Captain Corwin has suggested that you join the morning drills,” he called, gesturing at the archer.

 

“WHAT?”

 

“The other day when you tried with me, I saw that you could use some physical training,” Corwin explained, with a malicious smile.

 

“You have to be kidding me,” Cat grumbled, glaring at the taller woman. “I am not a Flaming Fist! I don’t need to follow your training schedules!”

 

Corwin laughed at the mage's protests.

 

“Come on, just a couple sit ups.”

 

“I did sit ups two days ago, when you somehow convinced me to train with you,” Cat drawled, frowning, “and my abs still hurt.”

 

“That is prove that you need to exercise more.”

 

“I am a WITCH! I don’t need exercise because I fight with magic, with my MIND!” Cat bellowed, clenching her fists in indignation. “So stop trying to convince me and go kill yourself with your sit ups.”

 

Corwin cackled at the infuriated wizardess, and left with an amused Duncan to practice her daily exercises.

 

 _“How can she be so insufferable yet so cute?”_ The officer wondered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it was short. What can I say? I saw the prompt and the idea kind of popped into my mind. Corwin kind of developped a crush on Cat before seing her for what she truly was, so I thought she'd be the type to propose "bonding activities" to get to know each other better. Cat doesn't like Corwin's judgemental attitude one bit, but has to suck it up until she finds Dorn because she's the only tank in a group basically composed of spellcasters and a thief who doesn't have much to offer when it comes to melee fighting. Also, I was kind of pissed that the game didn't let you be more supportive of Skie's antics. I mean, up until the point where she was caught trying to infiltrate the castle she was doing quite well, and I actually loved the scene where she punched Duncan. You go, girl!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this tiny thingy, and that you'll leave your impressions on it. It would make me sooo happy!


End file.
